


It is a Mish-Mash, but hey! We're Functional (Maybe?)

by Shipper_trash



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora has not entered the plot yet, DO NOT READ IT IF IT TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE FOR YOUR MENTAL HEALTH, Dean Winchester ships Sterek, Derek is 23/24, Derek is an alpha still, Erica and Boyd died the canon way tho, Gen, Gossip boys, I love tagging lmao, Jackson is a douche but we been knew, Kate will be mentioned very rarely, Mentions of Suicide, Peter found Malia, Peter is creepy and power hungry, SPN x TW, Sheriff's name is Noah, Stiles is not 18, The humans are pack as well - the adults, There is no past Stalia, WIP, Y'all can fill the gaps, crossover fic, depressed!Stiles, romantic dinners, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: CANON DIVERGENCE:SPN --> Think S12 Finale. Except Lucifer dies, Cas lives, Mary lives and Jack is a baby. OH! And Crowley lives as well.TW --> The Nogitsune is killed, Allison lives, Jackson comes back, Isaac never leaves and Cora was never in the bank. Also, Peter remembered about Malia and she's pack.Now, what happens when Stiles teleports himself and Derek to the site of the S12 battle?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 14





	1. There's Hope Still.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not tagging Major Character Death because it is a crossover Supernatural fic. But don't worry, the solutions are permanent even if the ingredients are replenished ;)
> 
> This is going to be my first crossover fic!! So please, feel free to point out my mistakes and such in the comments :)
> 
> Oh, and also, I have estimated there to be 14 chapters, even though I have no idea how many words there are going to be. But I do hope you find this a good read. *fingers crossed*

The sky was a blood red, which seemed fitting to Dean Winchester. Seven billion living things had been decimated, hadn’t they? And sure, it was Angels who were responsible, but even those winged dicks cannot stop the departed souls from bleeding through the heavens and supporting two humans – from a different universe, no less – and a demon from killing the Devil. They did kill Michael, so they do have a chance against an archangel. It’s not impossible. 

And that’s why, Dean believes he can be killed and does not want Lucifer coming back to life like a cockroach. 

“You must have missed me,” Devil doesn’t lie, but he does have a remarkable voice and facial manipulation. 

“Miss you? Whatever gave you that idea.” Sam says, his voice strained. Dean hates the archangel even more. 

“No?” Lucifer pouts, his hands suddenly dropping two angel blades. Dean takes out his own. The gun didn’t do anything, but this archangel blade has killed someone before. Dean smirks at Lucifer’s confused stance, his serpent-like eyes trained on the golden blade. 

Just then, a red smoke lifts into the air from behind the boulder on Sam’s right. Lucifer is too focused on the blade of his demise to watch Crowley appear beside Sam. 

“Is the Devil scared?” Lying is like a second nature to Dean, and while he’s not proud of it, times like these make him satisfied. Mocking your enemy is always fun. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you,” which is, unfortunately, true. But bigger picture. “I will just stand here and watch as that poor face you stole loses life, as your eyes lose that mirth and you’re nothing more than any other monster Sam and I have killed.” 

“Nobody can kill me,” Lucifer snarls, and Dean smiles. Eyes are the mirror of one’s heart. Even if the Devil doesn’t have a heart. Dean likes seeing Lucifer scared. “I have no reason to be scared from a talking monkey who just talks. That’s all you’re good at. Talking. And as annoying as that is, that won’t kill me,” 

“Oh, you’re right. I just talk.” 

The smell filling Dean’s nostrils turned sour; well, sourer than before. Crowley had done it, then. The shrieks from the Devil looked like a fun proof. 

“What have you done?” Lucifer shrieked. 

“Something we should have done ages ago,” Sam replied. He procured his blade – the actual Archangel Blade - and moved forward to stab his demon, who snapped his hands and looked utterly terrified at his loss of powers. 

Dean hates monologuing villains. But, it’s fun. And he likes holding power over monsters. “Oh, Lucifer,” he sighs. “Did you really think us to be idiots and come without a plan?” It’s a monologue. He doesn’t have to wait for answers, right? “You know, Billie is on our side. Death. And she has a lot of knowledge. Including the info for a ritual to take a life for life, a corrupted soul for another. But of course, we’d need someone seriously corrupted.” His eyes glazed over the boulder. “Crowley hates you. More than us, hell, more than Sam!” 

The said Winchester stood in front of his demon, twisting the blade in Lucifer’s guts. Red smoke is circling around them both, and everyone present knows – Well, Dean is hoping – it’s Crowley. He might be a demon, but Dean does care for him. 

“How’d you g- ahh” Lucifer is kneeling now, blood oozing from his stomach, where the blade was sunk in. His groans sound like music to Dean’s ears. 

“Death,” Billie hates Winchesters, but she hates the Devil more. And of course, she’ll have such a weapon lying around inside her staff. Scythe, whatever. Cas really did get to him with the “Get your names correct, Dean.” Maybe Dean should start planning their wedding soon. He’s already gone too far for the only good Angel; Hopefully this will be the last big bad and he can finally, finally confess his feelings. 

Within the next five minutes, the vessel of the Devil perishes and the red smoke settles back down inside its owners’ body, who asks the two boys for help for getting up. 

“This was fun. Now, c’mon, mom and Cas are waiting for us,” Dean commands, already moving towards the fissure of space, the fake blade and his new favorite gun in his hands. He can hear Sam collect his things and the remaining ingredients from the ground. Crowley looks like he is in a daze. 

He did die and come back, so. 

“Crowley, can you walk properly?” He asks. 

“If I say no, will you carry me bridal-style?” Huh. Even being dead and coming back won’t kill Crowley’s sass. Good to know. 

“Nope, not carrying you. Plus, I have my bride in the other world, so move faster. Sam, you too.” Sam looked shocked, while Crowley just laughed. 

The yellow light ate them all up and threw them in their own universe, where Dean found Cas about to jump in through the portal. “Hello Dean.” That was so familiar, and so Cas, that Dean laughed and hugged the angel. So tightly that Crowley, who came after him, had to shove the two away from the portal to come through okay. “Dean. Are you alright?” 

Still in the embrace, Dean’s voice came out muffled, “Of course, buddy. Hell, I can say I am more than alright,” Dean ruefully put some distance between them, wanting to say this while looking directly in those beautiful blue eyes. Even the angel looked a bit upset at the distance, so that’s a win, at least. “I wanna tell you something, Cas. I- I know I am not good at talking about my feelings-” 

Just then, the voice of a baby crying filled the area. “Wha-?” Who is this baby? Jack? 

“Jack,” Cas answered. “Sorry, Dean, we’ll talk later, okay? I think Jack needs me. Mary is great but she doesn’t have angel grace.” Suddenly, Dean’s mother stood behind Cas, looking as surprised as Dean. Cas turned around without missing a beat and quickly took the baby in his waiting arms. 

Dean and Mary stood there for a second before she hugged him. “I am glad you’re safe baby,” 

This hug lasted for only three seconds, because of Dean, who took a step back and kissed his mother’s forehead in reply. Also, he wanted to see how Cas looked with a baby. Which, he wasn’t disappointed with. Sam too came out from the rented house, looking relieved at finding mom okay. Being a hunter means being alert, so Dean noticed the look and inquired silently. 

“She was in the kitchen one second, hugging me, then Jack was wailing and she disappeared. I checked the floors before I saw you all from the window,” Sam answered. “Also, Crowley wants some kind of peace agreement. He said he’d be back with the papers soon,” 

Dean nodded. Peace seemed good. Just like now, when Jack slept in Cas’ arms and he couldn’t help but smile at the domestic picture they painted. Sure, they all wore bloody clothes and were essentially a group of the undead with an angel and the Devil’s baby. Still, family. It’s His family. 

Dean wished for more moments like this, but to whom, he didn’t know. He just knew he wants it. 

But of course, that’s when there was a flash of light in front of them and out of thin air appeared two boys, dressed in fancy clothes, like they stumbled out of a five-star restaurant. 

The younger one of the two seemed to be about to faint, while the older one looked worried and wary of Dean and his family. One look at Cas, and Dean was at edge. Why is his angel looking awestruck at the kid? 

He lifted his gun. And the older boy flashed his red eyes and fangs at him. 


	2. It's Never Simple, Is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic dinner is fun and all, but when you live in Beacon Hills, nothing is simple. Ever.

It had been weeks and still the ache in his heart never lessened. Nothing and no one were even remotely okay, in fact, everything seemed to be going downhill. His pack was devasted, and Derek hadn’t even realized he even had one before that night. 

Possessed Stiles had kidnapped Lydia, and Scott, Allison, Jackson and Isaac had come to him, to ask him to help them. They had called Jackson from London for Lydia, but they still needed a leader. Someone who had at least some semblance of an idea on how to strategize. And it was for him, for Stiles, so how could he say no? 

The fight had been long, and they would have almost lost Allison, if not for Aiden, whom they did lose. He didn’t mean much to anyone, but a death is a death and he did die for them. That loss alone was more than enough for the young pack to take. That determined Derek to not let the pack lose any more members, especially not Stiles, because he is the glue that binds them all together. And, if he had been brave enough then, Derek would have admitted that that wasn’t the only reason he wanted to save Stiles. 

In the end, they had won. There had been one physical loss, but everyone had been too happy in the win to think of what they had lost. Even Ethan had seemed okay – Derek assumed he had pushed back his grief. Nobody wants to show their vulnerable state to strangers – but Stiles had hugged each one of them, even Derek, and had said, “Thanks pack,” to all present. 

It wasn’t until the next night that he noticed the new bonds that had been created. The pack. Everyone was present. The grief was overpowering, and Derek had concluded that Scott must have allowed Ethan into the pack. No one else would be feeling like that, right? Bitter, grief-stricken, self-loathing. 

He was partly correct. Ethan was pack now. 

The next morning, the pack had come into the loft unannounced – barring Stiles – and their faces screamed a whole different story. 

The overwhelming feelings? That was Stiles. Stiles, who was always so happy, so positive, - that Stiles, like this. When Lydia told him this, her voice breaking, asking him “What do we do, Derek?” something in him snapped. His wolf howled in agitation, and apparently, his bond became unbearable, filled with agony. The unusual pack, which included a human, of all things – broke down. None of them were ready to face the world, but everyone had to. For Stiles, because that idiot went to school like nothing had happened, even if his silence spoke just as much as the pack bond. And if he joked, which was rare, it was always self-deprecating. 

That had been going on for almost a month now and Derek couldn’t take it anymore. Up until now, he had been too weak to face this version of Stiles, but the others were not able to help him. Stiles had recovered a little, but that progress would mean nothing if he didn’t continue to get better. So, without any real other thought than a constant litany of _Stiles Stiles Stiles. Take care of Stiles,_ Derek ran towards the sheriff’s house. 

When he reached there, the police cruiser was gone. He knew the sheriff didn’t leave Stiles alone at night, and that’s why he was taking the day shift for the past couple of weeks. This bode well for Derek then. He climbed through the window. 

And found Stiles looking like a living corpse, sitting on the floor, looking at the window but not at the window. The boy was so still it gave Derek a heart attack. 

“Stiles?” he breathed; he didn’t know why. Clearing his throat, he tried again, “Stiles.” His voice was his normal level now, though he knew it wasn’t normal. He was scared shitless right now! 

Thankfully, Stiles seemed to have heard him. “Derek? Why are you here?” 

Derek didn’t answer; instead, he sat down in front of Stiles. He took Stiles’ hand in his own and started rubbing calming circles on the back of the hand with his thumbs. “Did you go to school today?” he asked. 

Stiles smiled at that, “Aww, Sourwolf. Are you trying to become my dad? Sorry, but that position is filled. You can be my Daddy though,” he smirked. 

“Stiles.” he used his Alpha voice. He actually needed the answer now, maybe some hateful stories about that Chemistry sir will help to make little Derek less excited. 

“Okay, okay, yes. I went,” Stiles’ heartbeat was no more erratic than usual as he relayed the events of the day. Not even when he talked about how Lydia hugged him every time he came into view. Derek knew of his crush on Lydia. Then why isn’t he more excited? 

A thought occurred to Derek, and no! That cannot happen. “I will hear if you lie so tell me the truth. Are you having any stupid thoughts?” 

“More so than usual?” Stiles snorted, but his heartbeat sped up. “I mean, I did have this crazy thought about how lycanthropy came to be. It includes Aliens! From space Derek! What if y’all are just like a disease that some alien brought to Earth-” His heartbeat beat rapidly, as if he is trying to hide something. Derek hates the fact that he might be correct. 

“Stiles. Are you having suicidal thoughts?” 

The boy stopped talking. His heartbeat kept going faster, and faster, and his scent turned angry and bitter. “What do you care, Derek? Maybe I am. So? It’s not like I don’t deserve it. Maybe I should have accepted Peter’s offer, I would have died with the bite then.” 

“You don’t mean it.” Derek snarled. 

“You don’t know anything about me to assume that!” Stiles shouted. And that sentence hurt. Just as much as the thought of Stiles dying hurt him. 

“Really,” Derek pushed Stiles on the floor, his hands cushioning the blow to Stiles’ head. His other hand was on the floor for balance as he straddled Stiles. Their faces were merely inches away. “So, you’d be okay leaving Scott? You’d be okay leaving Melissa, okay leaving the others?” Stiles’ stubbornness peaked at the nod he gave. “Okay. So, you will leave your father, an alcoholic widower, alone in this big house? Where he will have to pack your clothes, your pictures, your books, your things, and keep it in the attic along with your mother’s stuff? You’ll be okay watching him from the afterlife when he will bury you next to his wife? When the sheriff will drown himself in his work to distract himself, just like you are doing with school. You’ll still be okay when the reason of his death will be you, his son, because losing you was the last straw?” Stiles had started crying when he mentioned his father, and even though it hurt Derek to watch the teen cry, this was something that needed to be done. 

Stiles kept sobbing, his face hidden in Derek’s shoulders, his hands holding on tightly to the alpha’s waist. “I am sorry,” he hiccupped a while later, and Derek helped him into his bed. 

They were silent for a long while, when a growl sounded. From Stiles’ stomach. Derek sighed at the idiot, who smiled sheepishly at the wolf. “When did you last eat? Please tell me you at least had breakfast,” 

“Actually,” Stiles started, resolutely not looking at him. He wasn’t sobbing anymore, but his voice still held the crying quality. Derek sighed. “I skipped breakfast, got up late, but!” His voice was still low, but old Stiles was coming back, slowly but surely, “I had one whole apple for lunch!” he finished. 

“And I am supposed to reward you for that?” If the situation wasn’t like it was, Derek might have shouted at the boy for his idiocy. Stiles grinned at that, his beautiful brown eyes looking into his own green ones. Damn it, I am so gone. “Lunch was around 1, Stiles, and it’s...” He glanced at Stiles’ digital nightstand clock, “5:49 pm right now.” He rubbed his face with both his hands. “The sheriff will be back soon, I am gonna go down and make dinner for the two of you.” He moved towards the door, but turned his head around when Stiles called him. 

“Hey, Derek? Make dinner for three, and wake me up when done?” 

Derek nodded, switched off the lights, and went downstairs to make the meal. 

That day was the start of a long road of getting better, and even though it wasn’t intended, it was also the day when both Derek and Stiles started to positively act on their feelings, even if it was just simple touches and fond glances. 

Another month went by, and though no one was perfect, they were back to normal. Well, Beacon Hills normal for a pack of... well, creatures. 

Stiles was more talkative now, and his jokes were jokes. Self-deprecation ones were very few now, and Derek had allowed everyone in the pack a free reign of hitting Stiles on the head (with as little strength as possible, but something he’d remember throughout the day,) if and when Stiles whipped out “I wish I was dead,” jokes. Lydia and Scott were tied on the first-place with the amount of hits, while Derek was at the last position. Stiles is very smart; Derek will stop the daily nighttime cuddles if he reached ten hits. 

Stiles was on thin ice with nine hits. 

Oh, and the cuddles were a thing now. The first night had been that night, the start of this journey; after dinner, the three men had lounged in the living room, talking. It was weird having Stiles in the room when he was awake but not talking. Derek had been terrified about talking to Noah – the man is intimidating, and Stiles trying to practically straddle him wasn’t helping his case. On one occasion, when the sheriff narrowed his eyes, Derek had put up both of his hands, indicating that he wasn’t forcing Stiles to burrow his head in Derek’s chest or that he was the one to put the underage boy’s hands on his neck. 

The sheriff just laughed, and told him to get Stiles to bed. “And Derek?” he’d asked once Derek had pushed the boy into the bathroom, “It’s late. Sleep here tonight,” 

Stiles had heard that, and without so much as a thought pushed Derek on his bed, then climbed in behind the wolf. At least Derek was the big spoon. 

That became a thing, and unfortunately Lydia knows about it. 

So, today, on 18th May, she planned a dinner for the two of them and came in the loft to throw them out - “Just trust me, okay? By tomorrow the UST will be resolved,” - Derek didn’t know what it meant, but Stiles did, the evidence being him drenched in water from the water the boy snorted at the word. The banshee looked disgusted and gave Derek a look that could be translated as, ‘him, really? You couldn’t have fallen for someone else’ but she couldn’t know, could she? Or maybe she did? Derek certainly hadn’t kept his actions in check, and she is perceptive. When Derek went upstairs to change, and came down, Stiles was gone. “I will drop him off at Scott’s. You go out with Jackson, or do whatever but do not talk to Stiles before evening rolls around, and oh, be sure to wear this when you are about to,” she handed him a bag, presumably with clothes. 

He wanted to live, so he nodded and went out to spend the day with Jackson. The beta unabashedly told every secret he knew, and it’s always good to know these things. All in all, his afternoon was spent learning things he could blackmail the pack with and things he simultaneously envied and cursed the high school students for their idiocy. He can live vicariously through the idiots he has in his pack though, so that’s... something. 

By the time evening rolled around, he was aware what UST stands for and cursed himself internally for letting his walls down. But who is he kidding, with Lydia in the pack, she would have figured it out with just one fault from him. Really, there is no escape from this confrontation. 

The one positive thing he focuses on before entering his loft – Stiles is here, he can smell his anxiety, which is an almost permanent addition to his freshly cut grass and homey smell – is that Stiles liked being with him, near him. He was the one who initiated the cuddling and the touches. With one calming breath of Stiles, he opened the loft door and found - 

Found the whole open area changed into a scene from a romantic movie. Rose petals lined the path from where he stood towards the only piece of furniture in the space, a dining table covered with a white table cloth bordered with pink wavy lines near the downside. The remaining space was covered in heart shaped balloons, in all colors of the rainbow, and when his eyes reached the stairs, his eyes froze on the boy – no, man, - before him. 

Lydia’s fashion choices are always impeccable. The suit she chose for him to wear – a white lacy V-neck, a green jacket which supposedly makes his eyes look greener, and a tight-fitting green pant with a matching white pair of boots – has nothing on the black button up shirt and the black, perfect fitting jeans that Stiles is wearing. Even his hair is looking sexier than normal, which frankly, should not be possible. “Wow,” is all Derek can say when he watches Stiles walk downstairs. His hips are swaying seductively, and Derek isn’t sure if it’s on purpose or it’s him that’s feeling... like this. 

“I know, right? Wait till you watch his ass in these, they look so nice.” Derek is startled to hear the banshee speak. Being a wolf from birth, there have been very few moments that he’s been ambushed like this. But this all is going to be his death anyway; He’s not even sure how he will survive the dinner with Stiles looking like that. 

Derek is officially, royally screwed. 

Lydia has a remote in her hand, on which she presses a button, and some slow, jazz song begins to play. It is very romantic, but in the sense of getting to know each other, not trying to shed the clothes and devour your date instead type of song. Having dated two wolves must have fueled this knowledge. Lydia is nothing if wise. 

“I will see you both tomorrow,” Lydia kisses Stiles on the cheek, moves past him to the alpha, pats him on the shoulder and walks out the door. She closes it as well. 

“Hey,” The first word is spoken so shyly that Derek wonders for a moment if this even is Stiles. But he trusts Lydia, so he knows this is him. Plus, Stiles’ smell is unique. 

“Stiles,” Derek responds in kind, looping his arms with his date. His date. He pulls the nearest chair out and gestures for Stiles to sit, before pushing it back in. The teen smiles shyly, a blush taking place on his pale, mole dotted skin. He looks beautiful. 

“Are you going to actually eat or just devour me with your eyes, Der?” A smirk has taken hold on the said face, and Derek finds it hard to breathe. He’s grateful the other is not a wolf; Derek’s heart is doing tease worthy things right now. 

Taking a seat, Derek finds it lovely that the dinner is set and there is no alcoholic drink in sight. The lone rose adds a bit of poetic effect, in Derek’s opinion. “Did you know about pf any of this?” He gestures around the loft, and Stiles shakes his head. 

“I was as lost as you were, in the morning. But Lydia should have known Scotty won’t last against me for long. He is my best bro, after all.” Stiles winks, and there goes another chunk of Derek’s self-control. 

He hums, thinking. “But Lydia must know that,” he muses, “Maybe she wanted you to know so that you won’t be a stubborn little shit in the evening,” It’s Derek’s turn to grin. 

Stiles was about to dig into his meal – steak with some kind of white sauce – but he stopped, his eyes looking into Derek’s. They both leaned forward when a firm, “Derek,” left Stiles’ mouth, his eyes flicking down to the Alpha’s lips for a second before looking back into his eyes, “Tomorrow onwards, you won’t call me little anymore,” 

Derek stared at the man in front of him in shock, while the other looked at him in anticipation. 

Derek subconsciously looked downwards to Stiles’ crotch, - well, at the direction of it, because table, - and choked on air. A great start on their love story. 

Bravo, Derek Hale. 

Well, if nothing, at least Stiles was laughing, his face alight with happiness – complete and utter happiness – as he banged his hands on the table. Derek started laughing too. 

But because nothing is ever easy, Stiles started doubling over in pain – Derek has a complete list of which smells indicates what in case of Stiles in his mind – and of course, Derek reached forward to help him, take care of him, do something. 

Stiles’ eyes found his again, but this time they weren’t the warm, welcoming brown Derek had come to consider his favorite, but a cold white color. Stiles was still screaming, and he latched onto Derek’s hand. 

When Derek opened his eyes – When did he close them? - the scenery around him was unfamiliar, filled with strangers. Granted, there were only four people and a baby, they were still more people than him and Stiles. 

Stiles, who had passed out, and was now in direct line of fire from the blondish man, who was flicking his gaze between the guy with the baby and Stiles, and scowling down at the latter. Even Derek started to scowl at the look on the accountant’s face and he unconsciously flashed his eyes. 

That seemed to be a mistake, because now all of them were on edge. But Derek cared about zero percent for that, because even if it is the last thing he does, he will not let anything happen to Stiles. 

Not when he is unconsciousness, not when this was exactly how the Nogitsune had taken control... Derek will not let anyone harm Stiles until the very last breath he has to take. 

Because Derek loves him, and he’d do anything for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks!! Chapter 3 will most likely be posted by tomorrow.


	3. Right in the center... and in front of Noah's salad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW 2.0 + Mary and Sterek chat, Jack loves to fly, and also, poor Noah's salad.  
> But hey! There's a kiss ;)

There had been no physical fight, but killing the Devil was its own rush. The blood in Dean’s body boiled with the need to kill this monster; Werewolves are the servants of Hell, aren’t they? Even if Crowley will not betray them, given the fact the Winchesters and baby Kline just saved his crown, there are other contenders, like Asmodeous. Crowley had mentioned once about the genetic exploits the other Prince of Hell conducted in his palace; surely the kid could be one of them? 

Even if they are not enemies, the wolf seemed to be agitated, and that is never a good sign with a wolf. As a precaution, Dean lifted his gun. 

“Dean, don’t.” Cas ordered, and he seemed sure. 

“Precaution, angel, don’t worry,” 

Sam looked at him with a bitch face; what did Dean do? It is good to take a precautionary step, right? 

Dean found it interesting that the wolf seemed a little more at ease now; his fangs had retreated to wherever, and his hands were rubbing soothingly at the kid’s back. 

“Do you know this kid?” Sam asked, his hands above his head as a sign of trust. “Sammy!” Dean hissed, concerned, but Sam waved him off and Mary told him, “It’s okay, Dean,” 

“Yes,” the wolf answered. “Where are we? And who are you?” 

Dean was stumped. They cannot be a threat if they don’t even know where they are. But who knows if they are saying the truth? 

“You had no intention of coming here? What, you just happened to teleport to this place?” Dean interjected before Sam could answer, who shot him an annoyed look. 

“Precisely,” His eyes were not flashing anymore, but his face held a hostile expression. “As you can see, we were in the middle of something, and then suddenly we are here.” He pointed to their fancy clothing. 

“A date with a kid-” Dean started, but stopped when Jack materialized in his arms, his hands trying to cover Dean’s mouth. This baby is not at all acting like he was born barely hours ago. If Cas is correct and this baby is good, it is not entirely true – Jack is annoying him right now! 

The wolf stared in shock, as one does when they see a magic baby, and then a new voice said, “Am I dead? Is that a flying cupid? Is this what happens when you die on your first date with a wolf whom you love? Or is this a strictly Sourwolf thing? Oh hey, you’re here! Wow, you are very real-like. Can I kiss you since I am dead and will not be able to kiss the real Derek?” The kid was now sitting, his eyes open and taking in the scene before him when they stopped at the wolf – Derek? 

The wolf looked to be in even more shock at the words that spilled through the talkative kid – and why did Dean think leaving this life to have and raise kids will be a good idea? Past Dean was an idiot – the kid had his hands in front of him now, counting his fingers? 

“In my day we used to do one mission and then we went home. How the hell do you kids deal with so much at once?” Dean looked towards his mom, wanting to reply, “You get used to the life when you are born into it,” but of course, Jackie still had his hands on his mouth. And was using his other hand to make Cas notice him and come here, which the angel did and now they stood side by side, baby Jack between them, trying to take advantage of both of them as his carriers. 

Dean decided to leave the interrogation part to Sammy. He’s better at placating anyways. 

His brother cleared his throat, catching the attention of Derek and the kid, who looked as if he was hyperventilating. Telling your date you love him on the first date is definitely embarrassing. “Um, I think it will be best if we all go inside? And I promise, we will not attack,” 

Derek’s attention was still on the kid, but he looked at Sam, then the others, and stopped at Dean’s gun, which was still in his hand. Dean dropped it with a huff. The wolf nodded, and picked up the kid, who seemed okay now. The comforting touches must be helping. 

Mary went inside first, followed by the two guests, Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack. 

Sam cleared the couch and gestured for the wolf and kid to take it, which they did. The kid was totally embarrassed, if the distance he put between himself and his date was anything to go by. With a suffering sigh, and a fond expression, Derek put his hands on the waist of the kid and pulled him flush towards him, making the kid smile a little. 

The rest of them took a seat in the armchair and the dining chairs. 

“I am Sam, that’s my brother Dean, Castiel, baby Jack and um, our friend Mary,” He introduced. 

“Stiles, and this is Derek. Fair warning, this guy does not talk much so you are all gonna be stuck with my annoying voice for however long we chat.” Derek rolled his eyes at that. Dean wondered how long have they known each other that they are so familiar and comfortable with each other? He shot a glance at Cas, a pang of regret in his heart. 

Sam smiled, and answered the question of where they are Derek had asked. “That’s very far from home...” Stiles gulped, looking guilty, and muttered an “oops?” in the wolf’s direction. 

“What’s with the baby?” Derek asked, which, valid question. Dean was hoping he’d forget about it though. Wait, Jack does not have his hands on his mouth anymore. Aha! “What’s with the teleportation?” he countered. Stalling to reveal that the baby is the dead Devil’s kid is a good and accepted move by Jack, maybe he just has to speak nicely to this people? 

“No idea,” Stiles replies, his eyes following the baby, who is now crawling on the table between Dean and Cas. “He... the baby is a he, right? He looks like a newborn, but he is crawling, how?” Jack decided to materialize in the kid’s arms as an answer. 

“He is a Nephilim, he grows faster than a human kid,” Cas stated, brows furrowed in confusion. “But you should already know that. You do realize you’re also a Nephilim?” 

“What?” Derek exclaims, “He is a human! He is not whatever you’re saying he is,” 

“Nephilim, Sourwolf. It means the offspring of an angel and a human. The baby, I might believe, but my mom was not an angel. If she was, she’d be alive,” That’s the first hint of poison in the kid’s tone, and Dean is honestly scared of what this kid could become if he turns towards the other side. “Are you the father of the kid?” He asks Cas, his tone neutral, “No offense, but he is the only one remotely angelic type in here,” Jack squeals when Stiles starts bouncing his legs, making Jack bounce as well. Derek smiles at the scene, as does everyone else. 

“Yes, you are correct.” Cas agrees. 

“He is not the father though,” Dean points out. “The bio-dad is dead,” 

“So, you really have no idea that you’re anything but a human?” Trust Sammy to keep things on track. 

“If I was anything but a human, trust me, I would have known.” 

“Stiles, maybe-” Derek starts, his eyes fearful. 

“No, no, that thing is gone. I know that, you should know that! You sleep with me every night, you will know when something changes, right?” 

Every night? Are they from Massachusetts? 

“Stiles, it’s okay, you’re fine! You’re you,” Derek’s hands are all over the kid, trying to calm him down, his voice a soft murmur which only Stiles can hear. 

Dean turns towards Cas, who now has Jack in his arms, and starts to speak, but doesn’t. 

The room he was in has morphed into a bigger space – a kitchen/dining area – and his family is sitting on the vacant chairs of the dining table. There is a man in a police uniform, a salad in front of him and a mouthful of it in his fork, about to be eaten. But he is not looking at the intruders, no, his eyes are fixed on Derek and Stiles, direct in the line of the old man’s sight, and Dean has a sudden realization that this man is Stiles’ father. Some features match. And the wolf and the man, unaware of the change in their surroundings, are tangled together, kissing like their life depends on it. 

Everyone is eerily still, except for the two men with their tongue in each other’s mouth, standing in the center of the room. The soft words that Derek is whispering to Stiles is clearly audible as well - “I love you. I am here for you. I will protect you. I will not let anything like that happen to you, never again, Stiles.” 

Dean is also in love with a billion-year-old angel, so clearly, love knows no age restrictions. He wishes that the man will understand this as well. 

Dean’s life is so fucking weird that teleporting is causing him no worries, and he is rooting for a wolf and a kid, who is maybe 16? Maybe adopting the Devil’s kid into a family of repeatedly resurrected people and an angel does that. 

“Derek. Stiles.” the man speaks, a smile on his face as the two break apart, jumping as far from each other as possible. Both of them are blushing and are enjoying the flooring - “It’s about time this happened. But I didn’t think Lydia’s plan included you two somehow magically appearing back home with-” he gestures at the intruders, “-strangers. Care to explain?” 

Stiles’ head shoots up, his blush receding a little. “Lydia told you?” He exclaims, “Derek, Lyds told my dad! My dad knew we were going to resolve our UST! That fucking Banshee, I am so not gonna go shopping with her tomorrow! Der, you’re the Alpha, can we punish her?” 

Banshee? They know a fucking Banshee? Who plays matchmaker? The hell kinda town is this? And what the hell is an UST? 

Apparently, Derek doesn’t know the meaning of it as well or he knows it but doesn't others to know he does, because he looks confused at the word. He has a frown on his face. Once Stiles settles down on one of the chairs, Stiles’ father tells the table at large what it means. 

Derek’s blush is deeper than last time, and he still has the damn frown on his face. Despite himself, Dean is enjoying the situation and his smile turns into laughter at the cute tilted head thing that Cas does. 

The older man looks at Dean at that, then back at his son, who is still plotting Lydia’s murder. 

“Care to explain?” He asks. 

Derek knows his death is imminent, but dying after the first date with Stiles – which went awry, as is natural – is not how he wants to go. Being killed by the Sheriff is simply not an option. 

The only reason he is still alive is because the major concern right now is the manifestation of Stiles’ new powers – The accountant guy, Castiel, who is an angel of the Lord, claims that Stiles is a Nephilim. And Deaton had expressed once that Stiles may not be fully human, but the vet is always vague and cryptic so Derek had waved it off. The current situation is not happy because of it. 

Right now, Stiles and Sam the giant are busy explaining how Derek and Stiles ended up that far away from the loft and then back at Stiles’ home, which the Sheriff is listening to. Cas’ gravelly voice also makes cameos, explaining things, which just adds more questions to the BH’s residents, making Sam explain more. 

Derek is glad to find that Dean is not being hostile anymore, in fact, he is helping Mary – they must be siblings or something, he thinks – make Jack’s milk. 

Derek himself is calling the pack members – The McCalls, The Argents, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Malia and Peter, because Peter never leaves Malia alone after he found out about her and brought her back from her wolf-coyote form to human form about a month ago. 

By the time everyone is at the Stillinki’s home, there are more questions than answers. The only thing Derek knows for sure is that Sam, Dean and Mary are hunters and Cas is angel, and Jack is Dean and Castiel’s adopted Nephilim son. 

The house is too small for all of them though, a sentiment Lydia and Dean convey in very similar tones. Derek can’t help but think two things – one, these two will be best friends if they are on the same team, and two, Derek should start re-building the Hale House. There will be no space issue there. 

As soon as he’s done thinking that, Derek finds himself and all the others being teleported somewhere. 

_Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Kelly given a proper burial? I don't remember. But don't worry, in this house we love the Klines and Kelly will get what she deserves, RESPECT BITCHES!!


End file.
